


Reverie

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Series: Rain in Spain [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Steve's losing his mind or something i swear, bad guys look out-steve's mad, don't mess with steve's family, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would endure the constant ticking of the clock and the steady beep and hum of machinery in the room until he knew his vibrant and occasionally pain-in-the-ass partner was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Reverie**

**By: Little Joe’s Stalker**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own ‘em.

* * *

 

Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Those are the constant sounds he hears. Over and over in a never-ending loop. But he won’t leave. He can’t. This isn’t just some random person lying practically catatonic in bed. This is Danno. His partner. His friend. The father of sweet little Gracie. No, he wasn’t leaving until Danno woke up. He would endure the constant ticking of the clock and the steady beep and hum of machinery in the room until he knew the blond was okay. Danno might not ever really be _okay_ ever again; he might just be a broken shell that used to be his vibrant and occasionally pain-in-the-posterior partner. But that’s okay with him. It will all be alright, as long as he just regains cogniancy. His other team members occasionally bully him into showering and eating, but he returns to his chair next to the bed as soon as he can. He apologizes for the absence, as though Danno could know he was even there at all.

He gets the impression that the others are starting to worry about him more than they do over Danno. Which is totally ridiculous-Danno was the one attacked-not him! Though, HPD better find out who was responsible before his team does. No criminal is more dangerous than a SEAL looking for revenge.

 


End file.
